


Letter from an unknown Italian

by BrokenIto



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Revelation.<br/>在《启示录》结束之后 。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from an unknown Italian

“ Altaïr：

我从来没有亲眼见过你。

就像你也从来没有听说过我一样。不过这不要紧，当你坐在马西亚夫的白塔里的时候，我想你一定不会缺时间来看这封信的，在你停止俯瞰低头书写的时候拆开看看就好。我倒不在乎会不会收到回信，只是我害怕我再也找不到恰当的空隙来写它了。

我的使命已经结束了，但别人的还没有。

我想你一定不会忘记君士坦丁堡，就像我不会忘记加拉塔上的落日和金角湾的海潮。我和日志抵达这座城市的那天水花清冷而天气晴朗，岸上参差不齐的建筑物让我想起威尼斯圆窗照出的斑纹点点。刺客组织的尤瑟夫正站在岸边等着接待我，同船的一位年轻人也向我问好——我后来才知道他是一位王子。

这些年轻刺客在袖剑上做出的改动会让你惊奇的——‘勾刃’，设计就像它的名字一样轻便好用，大大地减少了我们花在四处奔走上的时间。但我仍想告诉你，自你离世后，刺客组织几乎没有再进一步地对袖剑作出任何实质性上的变动了。在我十七岁时，也就是你逝世了两百多年后，我们依然单手佩着无法发射枪弹的袖剑，用着普通的金属材料和冶炼方法，你的密函失传了大部分，两个世纪间没有人再体会过那些小巧机关的玄妙。坦白来说，我不认为这是我父辈的责任，他们的主要精力花在了社交和积累人脉财富上，这个年代的刺客必须学会身兼多职，他们是商人和水手，同时也是娼妓和盗贼，他们也还是你当年从马西亚夫遣散的那些人。我最好的朋友莱昂纳多，这个举世公认的天才对你的设计赞不绝口，他看你的图纸就像在阅读至理名言的信徒，仿佛里面包含了世界上所有的奥秘。我开玩笑问他这里面是否真的有能应答一切的答案，他竟然回答我说或许你曾经真的找到过。

但是你并没有找到我们都在寻觅的东西，在我们破解完现存的三十张密函之后，你没有解决你自己的疑问，也没有解决我的。年岁和忧伤只增不减，探寻不到的答案却越来越多。尽管我知道我所追求一切都会有其意义，但实现的那一天我想我是看不到了。传话筒，那个金苹果里的女人这么称呼我，一只要将两百年前的信息传达到几个世纪之后的信鸽，而我还依然不知道她口中的戴斯蒙究竟是谁呢……

一个金苹果给我看见了曾经生命的开始和结尾，如果我再看一眼你的那个呢，接下你的负担继续研究会得到我想要的回应吗？是你的话或许会这么做的……可那不是我应该做的事，如果说我家族的剧变是一切谜团的起因，那你的骸骨就是所有问题的终结。我看到的已经够多了。

你并不是我成为刺客的原因，但我无法想象离开你的话，整个刺客的历史将会发生怎样惊天动地的变化。我想和你交谈，哪怕只能得到一句回答，哪怕只有沉默；我想注视着你的眼睛，告诉你那些年轻人至今也依然记得你的名字，每一个人在听到它时都毕恭毕敬；我想知道和你同年的人是如何生活的，尽管我猜在你眼里他们都是笨蛋；跟你共存一分一秒，胜过独自在长夜里探索摸索的一生一世。你是如此睿智……也非常的自负，就像我或者任何一个还自认年轻的人一样。

Altaïr。

这封信差不多该结束了，我有一片农田需要打理，还有家人和女儿要照顾，替我向仍在塔顶筑巢的那几只孤鹰问好。或许它们就是那天见证你从阿尔姆林眼里飞跃而下的证人的后裔。”


End file.
